Oftentimes it is necessary to take photographs or videos of real estate to which access is extremely limited. Sometimes the property is virtually inaccessible. In order to gain access to the property and obtain the desired photographs or video, known methods include the utilization of helicopters to fly over the property. Also, man lifts are employed which are essentially the equivalent of a crane wherein an individual is positioned in a bucket disposed at the end of the crane such that it can be extended over the property. These types of lifts are normally awkward to maneuver in position. Of course, helicopters and lifts are quite expensive with high hourly rental rates. Another method is to mount a camera on a conventional truck which also is very difficult to maneuver into position where the terrain is hilly and rocky.